


Messages

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: His fault or not, Dick will never stop blaming himself for Kory's death.





	Messages

He'd been attracted to her beauty first, of that there was no doubt. It shouldn't have been surprising; Kory was a gorgeous woman and demanded any red-blooded heterosexual male's attention the minute she walked in the room.

Later, he'd fallen in love with the warmth of her spirit, and the kindess of her heart.

But he'd never fallen in love with her power. On the contrary, as Titan leader Dick spent training session after training session reinforcing the need for Kory to rein in that power, lest she hurt someone in the manner that Titans were forbidden to do, methods that her warlord trainers had instilled in her long before she'd ever set foot on Earth. 

It had taken considerable time, and the efforts of all of their team, but eventually, The Titans got their message through, and were able to override the warlords' conditioning. 

And Kory began reining in her powers.

When word reached Dick of Kory's death, those training sessions came back to haunt him. Every other Titan he had encouraged to hone their skills to perfection. For Kory he'd done the opposite, forcing her to abandon her skills in a way that made her vulnerable and weak on the battlefield.

Her death was as much his fault as it would have been had he fired the fatal blast himself.


End file.
